


Let Me See Those Baby Blues

by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert-Smith, Armin is Erwin's baby boy, Armin just wants what he wants, Blue Eyes, Canon Eren, Hange spelt Hanji, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi antagonises Erwin, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi meets Emotions, LeviHan Bromance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mostly Crack, Poor Erwin, Sassy Levi, Smut, The Trial, daddy erwin, female Hanji, kinda funny, older armin, sassy armin, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia/pseuds/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: 'He couldn’t help it. It only took swaying forward by less than an inch and – there. Armin met him in the middle with lips that tasted like summer fruits and though the kiss remained chaste, much to his disappointment, it was worth it to hear Erwin practically having an aneurysm.'During Eren's trial, an angel walks in with his hands full of papers and turns Levi's world on its axis.Or, The Crack-ish AU Where Armin is Sexy AF and Levi is a Shit to Erwin. And They Both Get Laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is... supposed to be crack. Really. It was written as a fill for an SNK Kink Meme prompt and halfway through decided to take control of my keyboard so now, I can't post it as a fill anyway. 
> 
> So what you need to know - Eren is 15, Armin is 19. They were still friends as per canon, but somewhere before the fall of Wall Maria, Armin's birth father (Erwin) discovered his baby boy's whereabouts (kept from him by his ex-wife for whatever reason) and brought him home. This is pretty much stuff you can glean from the story anyway, but I thought I'd just put it out there since it isn't explicitly stated, and could be confusing. 
> 
> If you like it, drop me a kudos. If you've anything to say, there's a comment box at the bottom. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream_  
_Of light mists of pale amber rose_  
_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_  
_Touching, discovering you_

* * *

 

Blonde hair, front tied back and the back brushing slim but strong shoulders.

Huge blue eyes, framed by long lashes and _bright_.

A lithe waist, curvy hips, long fingers and long, _long_ legs that would look pretty much perfect over his shoulders.

Levi couldn’t take his eyes off the kid, who couldn’t have been much older than maybe nineteen? That was being generous, but still – age was just a number, right?

            “You’re drooling.” Came a hiss from beside him, and he turned his head to glare at Erwin.

            “Fuck you am I drooling.” He hissed right back, and the Commander straightened with a twitch of his lips.

Levi swallowed and discreetly rubbed a thumb over the corner of his mouth. Clean. Bastard.

Erwin snorted and he growled.

“ _I know where you sleep, Smith.”_

Erwin chuckled, and he let it lie with a roll of his eyes, focusing back on a _far_ better subject.

The angel who had just entered the courtroom had his hands full of papers and had to shift them around in his hands in order to salute the Premier. It was adorable.

            “Armin Arlert-Smith. You are late.”

_Armin Arlert-Smith. Fucking unfortunate name. Armin Ackerman, maybe – wait, shit. Smith?_

He glanced at Erwin, who just smirked at him.

 _This_ was the son the hulking great _ox_ liked to brag about?

            “My apologies, Sir.”

Fucking adorable despite his unfortunate parentage.

            “Harrumph. Take your place, Private.”

            “Sir.”

The angel turned towards them, reshuffling his papers, and moving towards the stands where the rest of the Privates were gathered. Unfortunately, his movements were a little too quick, and one of the papers escaped his clutches.

There were titters and tuts throughout the room, and Zackly cleared his throat impatiently. Armin flushed and turned to pick the paper up.

 _Holy shit_.

            “Levi, your nose!”

_Are those trousers uniform? Are they legal?_

            “Captain _Levi_!”

He started and blinked before taking the handkerchief offered to him to catch his sudden nose-bleed. _The fuck?_

There was no doubt about it now. Erwin was laughing. At _him_. Thankfully, the bastard’s son had stood up and was now in place and resorting his papers, though the pretty little blush had yet to abate.

The attention turned back to Eren Jaeger, chained to the floor, and the trial continued, though it quickly seemed to get out of hand as Pastor Nick started to rail at the merchant representative.

Levi huffed, though he’d said what he wanted to say to the fat bastard.

            “If I may, Sir.”

His ears perked up, and the Premier called for order.

            “Speak, Private.”

Armin seemed nervous, at first, but after glancing at his two piles of papers, he suddenly gained resolve and stood strong.

            “I have here the proposed plans for further expeditions, drawn up two weeks ago – before the Survey Corps knew of Eren Jaeger’s abilities.” He held up one pile, and then began to shift through it.

            “The risk rates are high. As follows; forty percent chance of failure.” He held up a sheet. Then another, and another. “Fifty percent. Forty-five percent. Sixty percent. Eighty percent. Fifty-six percent. Forty-eight.” He kept naming numbers, and not one was under forty percent. When he got to the last sheet in that pile, he pushed them aside.

            “In this pile-” and it was substantially bigger “I have the proposals drawn up after the existence of Eren Jaeger was revealed. Including him in plans for the Expeditions has reduced the risk of failure, and of needless deaths, by an exponential amount.” He began again, lifting papers and naming figures. “Thirty percent. Thirty-five. Thirty-two. Twenty-eight. Twenty. Twenty-five.” And so it went. Every figure was lower than the last until a final sheet was being held in the air. “The plan I hold in my hand right now is a contender for the proposal Commander Smith mentioned earlier. A plan to take back Wall Maria. If held to, the risk for failure is less than six percent.”

Murmurs erupted around the room.

            “The death toll could be lowered to reach the same figure. This will, however, only be possible with Eren’s help.”

            “Objection!”

Nile Dock.

Oh, how Levi wanted to crush the arrogant asshole.

            “Let it be known to the court that Armin Arlert-Smith was childhood friends with Eren Jaeger before the deaths of his mother, grandfather and step-father in Shiganshina.”

Even Jaeger looked surprised at that information, and turned the best he could to stare at the blonde, who –

Didn’t look bothered in the slightest.

            “If you think I would base my calculations off a friendship from 8 years ago – gamble people’s lives on it – then you are a bigger idiot than you look, and that’s saying something, _Sir_.”

Oh, oh, oh. Get to a hospital, Dock, you just got _burned_.

It wasn’t even the words. It was the tone.

It was the _sass._

            “Maria’s balls, Erwin – can I keep him?”

He said it louder than he’d intended to, and more than one pair of eyes had turned to him in shock. Fuck them. In for a penny –

            “I swear I’ll take him for walks and feed him and everything.”

Up in the balcony, Hanji burst into laughter, roaring as she clutched her stomach. Even Mike, standing behind her, was grinning from ear to ear. The members of the Scouts present were either muffling laughter themselves or chortling openly, and Armin –

Armin had gone bright red and was hiding his face in his hands – though he was peering through his fingers at Levi.

Levi winked, and the red got brighter.

Fucking adorable.

            “Leave him alone, Captain.”

            “Sir.”

Erwin seemed torn between laughing and saying more, but for the sake of reputation, he did nothing; that was just fine with Levi.  

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get themselves under control – in the end, only Hanji was still giggling to herself, hands over her mouth.

They didn’t even have to resort to beating Eren up. Pity - though, somehow, the kid still managed to lose a tooth after tripping on the way out.

Hanji was on it like a fucking _animal_.

The Scouts gathered in one of the ante-chambers; Levi stood in the corner, happy to settle against the wall and watch Eren fanboy over Erwin while Hanji fangirled over Eren – and then Armin walked in.

Levi was totally fucked.

            “Hey.”

            “Armin. Well done today.” Erwin stood and clasped a giant hand on his son’s shoulder and Armin smiled.

Levi blinked. He’d never known a smile make his stomach do _that_ before. Huh.

            “Armin!”

It was Eren, scrambling to stand. Everyone else watched in interest as the blonde practically shrank back into himself, offering a shy smile and a gentle “Hi, Eren.”

Levi practically _melted_ against the wall, feeling his own eyes go wide and his heart speed up. He was suddenly furiously jealous of the fifteen-year-old and had to pinch his wrist to stop himself looking like a fool.

            In seconds the pair were embracing tightly, long-lost friends reunited, and Erwin watched on with a smile.

            “You were the one to come up with the plan to take back Trost, yes?” Hanji grinned.

That’s right. The kid wasn’t technically a member of the Scouts, was he? But then, the insignia on his jacket –

            “The Commander allowed me to join the Scouts straight after that. I was in the Garrison before.”

            “And more fool me for having not drafted you earlier.”

Armin looked so _smug_ it was unbearable. Clearly he’d been fighting for that one for a while.

Levi couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Well, if the eyebrows hadn’t confirmed it before, that has. He’s definitely yours, Erwin.”

The reaction was both instantaneous and hilarious. They’d all clearly forgotten he was there.

Eren’s eyes went wide (Ugh, hero-worship), Erwin narrowed his eyes and Hanji snorted while Mike sniffed and grinned. Creepily.

But what made Levi grin was Armin, as the blonde squeaked, flushed bright red and ducked behind Eren.

            “Relax, kid. I don’t bite unless asked to. Mostly.”

            “Levi-”

            “Sina, Erwin. I heard you the first time.”

            “That doesn’t mean you’ll listen, does it?”

Levi’s grin grew. Erwin had sounded almost hopeful.

            “Sorry, old man. Why don’t you take a seat? Lugging those monsters around must be hard in your old age.”

            “I’m not so old I can’t kick your ass.”

            “Bring it on.”

            “Touch my son and I’ll show you how good I am with a musket.”

Levi was about to retort, but, “Dad!”

That…should not have been as hot as it was. He turned to look at Armin, who had come out from hiding and was glaring at his father. His blush had gone down for the most part, but still highlighted his cheeks.

            “Are you seriously doing this?”

Erwin groaned. “No. I’m putting my foot down. Levi, keep your hands off my son. Armin, keep your hands off my Captain. I don’t care how inspiring he might be; _you’re not sleeping with him._ ”

Levi’s heart stopped. His mind blanked. _What?_

Because that had sounded an awful lot like it was directed at –

And Armin’s expression basically confirmed it. Mortification, humiliation – and defiance.

            “I am nineteen years old. Two weeks ago I came up with a plan that made history and took back a town. I have just spent the entire night coming up with proposals so that your sorry ass gets an asset that can _shift into a Titan_ and you are telling me who I can and can’t sleep with?”

            “He’s too old!”

            “Um, right here. And I resent that.”

            “He might still live longer than me!”

            “He comes from a bad background.”

            “Seriously still here, asshole.”

            “I’m not going to marry him!”

            “He’s too short!”

            “Hey!”

            “ _I’m only 5 5!_ ”

            “He’s got a reputation!”

            “News to me. Is it dirty?”

            “You _gave_ him that reputation!”

            “He’s an asshole!”

            “Definitely true.”

            “You’re hardly Saint Rose yourself!”

Beside Levi, Eren was staring at the fighting pair with wide eyes, and even Hanji looked a little pale.

            “Holy shit.” Eren blinked. Then he turned to Levi. “You’ll take care of him, right? I mean, I haven’t seen him in, like, eight years, but he was my best friend and I still kinda care.”

Levi eyed him speculatively and then nodded. “I’ll try not to break him.”

            “And who said, I don’t want to be broken, huh? Assholes, everywhere!” Armin threw his hands up in the air and went to storm off, muttering “Everyone thinking they know what I want-”

To Levi’s horror, there were what looked like tears in the blonde’s eyes, and well –

He couldn’t have that. He lashed out, grabbed Armin around the middle and pulled him back before setting him down on the bench.

            “Kid, hey – kid!”

Armin stopped struggling against him and glared at the floor.

            “Armin. Look at me. Let me see those baby blues.”

Long lashes fanned out, swept down, up, and then Levi was lost in bright, bright blue, glimmering with tears and his own reflection.

            “The only time I ever do as I’m told is on the field, or if it’s to do with the Scouts. Otherwise, Erwin’s just a dick with a big mouth. Understand what I’m getting at here?”

Armin nodded, blinked again. He was too far away.

Fuck reputation. He slid his knees on to the bench until he was straddling the younger man, and heard Armin’s breath hitch when their noses brushed.

            “Now, let’s talk positions.”

He felt Armin start laughing, heard Erwin choke behind them, and Eren’s squeak of disbelief. Hanji, on the other hand, cackled.

            “You guys should find some new uses for the ODM straps while you’re at it. I hear they can be quite fun.”

            “Appreciated, Squad Leader Hanji.” Levi commented.

He was so close to those pink, pink lips and that clever little tongue. It physically hurt to _not_ taste them, but he’d never liked an audience.

            “I have my own room upstairs. Want to christen it?”

Armin nodded with a whimper. Adorable.

He couldn’t help it. It only took swaying forward by less than an inch and – there. Armin met him in the middle with lips that tasted like summer fruits and though the kiss remained chaste, much to his disappointment, it was worth it to hear Erwin practically having an aneurysm.

“LEVI!”

“Time to go.” He was off Armin’s lap in record timing, tugging the taller man up by his hands and ducking from the room – much to the confusion of the guards at the door.

“GET BACK IN HERE!”

Armin tugged on his hand as they rounded the second corridor, and Levi went easily, allowing himself to be pulled into a broom cupboard.

            “And here I thought we’d need a bed for the kind of activities we had in mind.” He drawled, and a hot palm landed over his mouth.

He couldn’t complain, though. Not when Armin had to press flush against him to fit them both in here in the first place. He pressed back, ran his hands down a flat chest, nipped waist – and then palmed the two firm, fleshy globes of Armin’s ass, delighting in the blonde’s little squeak.

As footsteps thundered past, Armin took his hand down and explained. “I thought, since he’s expecting us to head to your room – We could use my room, or-”

            “I was just going to barricade the door.”

            “Which would be fine, but… ah – well…” Armin began to flush in the dark space, the only light from a crack in the door, and Levi wanted to know how far down that blush went. He leant closer, pulled Armin in and pushed his nose into the crook of his neck. “I’m, ah – a-”

Levi bit down.

Armin squeaked out the rest of his sentence in shock. “ _Bitofascreamer!”_

            “You don’t say.” He pulled back to drawl. “Something you don’t want dear daddy to know, huh?”

            “No one wants their parents to know. It’s bad enough that I’ve been going on about meeting you for the last two weeks, I didn’t plan on his finding out I wanted in your pants!”

            “Without even meeting me first. I’m almost flattered.”

            “Yeah, well, maybe I have a bit of a thing for assholes.” Armin snarked at him. Levi leered back.

            “I definitely have a thing for assholes.” He squeezed the blonde’s backside again for emphasis and there was that squeak again. Adorable. “I’d really like to get acquainted with yours. Have they gone?”

Armin leant back to put an ear to the door and huffed.

            “What am I doing? I don’t know you, you don’t know me; we’ve only just met and you seriously pissed my dad off. Why do I want you so badly?”

            “Animal magnetism.” Levi supplied. He was in the same boat. “But you want me, I want you – I’m really not seeing a problem here.”

            “But…”  
            “Stop thinking so much.” He tugged him back over and captured his lips again, tasting _sweet_.

            “Yeah… that’s kind of a problem for me.” Armin admitted when he let go. “Over-thinking things.”

            “I’m sure there’s something we can do for that.” Another kiss, and this time it was a little more hurried, tasted a little more desperate. “If we go _now_.”

The blonde looked a little dazed in the minimal light, but put his ear by the door again before nodding once.

            “Clear, I think.”

            “Then what are we waiting for?”

They ended up having to sneak past a pair of confused looking guards, and Erwin himself was stalking the corridors like a wounded bear, ready to attack. Eventually, though, they managed to get to Armin’s room without being seen.

The moment the door closed behind them, Levi was being slammed against it with a hot tongue invading his mouth. He let go easily, let Armin take what he wanted. It was only when the boy started rutting against his hip that he snapped, and practically threw the blonde onto the bed. In seconds he was on top of him, taking control and tasting inside the other man’s mouth for himself. Armin gave as good as he got, and Levi caught himself before he could start moaning when deceptively strong fingers dug into his hips.

            “So you’ve considered this for a while, huh?” He managed to pant out against gold hair when the taller man ducked his head to suck at his neck.

            “I may have – heard a few things.” He mumbled against his neck. “Saw you… maybe a year ago? Railing at someone for … _oh_ …kicking a kid, I think. You’re _hot_ when you’re pissed. Terrifying, but _hot_.”

Levi was barely able to process what he was being told when sharp teeth made themselves known.

            “Told dad you were ‘inspiring’. Took him about eight months to figure out I wanted in your pants.”

            “Please don’t talk about Erwin when you’re doing that.”

Armin laughed and rolled them over so that he was on top, straddling the Captain, rocking back and down and this was _not_ the way Levi had planned this, not in the slightest but _Maria_ he was not about to complain. Not when those beautiful blue eyes were on him.

            “A year’s a long time to be fantasising about someone, you know.” The blonde said, almost conversationally. “I’ve had time to come up with an awful lot of ideas.”

            “Yeah?” The raven raised an eyebrow. “Show me.” He challenged.

Armin looked _thrilled_.

            “ _Yes, Captain!”_

 

______

 

 

‘A bit of a screamer’ was almost an understatement.

And he’d neglected to warn him that he was also a biter, a scratcher and fucking _amazing_ under the covers.

Levi left the room the next morning after countless rounds of mind-blowing sex and a surprisingly sweet shower.

They’d kissed under the spray, tended to each other’s countless injuries; bite marks and scratches and a shocking amount of bruises. He recalled making a promise to look out for the younger man when he joined them at HQ, and Armin had asked if he wanted someone to keep his bed warm during the nights.

He’d said yes. Of course he had. How could he refuse those huge blue eyes?

And now he was making his way to the mess hall aching _everywhere_ in all the best ways. His muscles pulled like the day after an exhibition.

It was _glorious_.

But –

            “Zoe?”

Hanji turned around with eyes like saucers and almost dropped her teacup. Did he look that bad? Thankfully, only the Lieutenant and what looked like a very hungover and completely unresponsive Erwin were in the mess hall.

            “…Levi?”

            “Fuck you.” He reached for the teapot.

            “How was it?”

            “Stop smirking.”

            “That good, huh?”

He busied himself with drinking his tea, but after a few moments, sighed.

            “Zoe?”

            “Yes?”

            “Who am I?”

She gaped at him, but grinned when she caught on. “You’re Captain Levi fucking Ackerman.”

            “What do I do?”

            “You slay Titans and scrub the fuck out of floors.”

            “What don’t I do?”

            “Emotions…? Oh, baby.”

He was so far gone, he didn’t even care when she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing a number of bruises and one set of teeth-marks. “It’s gonna be okay, darling.”

            “…I can hear you smiling.”

            “Whoops!” She didn’t sound sorry at all, fucking hell. He pushed her away when she nuzzled his head and dropped his forehead onto the table instead. “Is it love, Captain?”

            “No. Yes. Maybe.” He huffed. “I want to marry him and have babies and pets and all that mushy shit. Help. Me.” He raised his head. “Please.”

But Hanji had stars in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks. “AWW!”

            “No. This is not ‘aww’. This is fucking panic central. This is hell, Hanji. This is where I become a serial killer and mass murderer because I _don’t like people_.”

            “You like Armin.”

            “Armin?” Erwin had apparently pulled himself out of his stupor and was gazing about with bleary eyes.

            “And I really don’t want him as a father-in-law. Just so that’s clear.”

            “Where’s my son?”

Levi didn’t think he’d appreciate knowing that his son was currently covered in hickies and finger-tip bruises and finally _getting some sleep._ He didn’t answer.

            “He spent three hours drinking himself stupid and then passed out on my bed.” Hanji explained. “I was busy with Eren’s tooth anyway, but still. He _snores_.”

            “Tell me honestly, Hanji. Am I a dead man?”

She snorted. “I think he started drinking _because_ he started to accept the fact that his son isn’t a virgin anymore.”

Erwin let out a tiny sob and dropped his head back onto the table.

They ignored him.

            “Besides, out of everyone mini-Erwin could have chosen, he picked you. That’s not such a bad choice, all things considered.”

            “Please don’t call him mini-Erwin.”

            “Levi?”

The Captain blinked and turned to stare at his Commander because _what_? Did that little voice come from Erwin?

            “Yes, sir?” Best to tread carefully here.

            “Is my baby boy alright?”

He blinked again. And again.

The fuck?

            “Erwin, he’s fine. Seriously – do you really think I’d hurt him?”

Erwin deflated, and Levi almost felt sorry for the man. “No. But he’s my _son_ , and he was kept away from me for years. Can you understand?”

            “Yeah, I do. But he can’t stay a child forever. You have to give him space to become his own man.”

Erwin sighed. Reached for the teapot.

            “I always thought we’d be talking about both out children when this came around. The irony.”

            “…Is that a jab at my age again?”

Erwin stayed silent. Levi groaned. “Listen, asshole; I could die on the next expedition. Armin could. Who knows how much time anyone has together anymore? I don’t think age is really anything to worry about.”

He finished his tea and stood up. They’d be leaving today with Eren in tow, though Erwin, and he assumed Armin, would be joining them later. He had to pack the few things he’d brought with him, and ensure the others were ready. And he was sure Armin wouldn’t object to a lengthy goodbye.

            “Besides, you should be proud.” He said, pausing by the door. “You raised a hell of a kid.”

 

____

 

Turns out, Armin didn’t object to a lengthy goodbye _at all._

* * *

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen_  
_You've got me almost melting away_  
_As we lay there under blue sky with pure white stars_  
_Exotic sweetness a magical time._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights belong to the original creator(s).
> 
> Lyrics are from Donna Lewis' 'I Love You Always Forever', which has nothing to do with me other than being one of my favourite songs. AO3, please stop underlining my British spellings. Putting a U in favourite is perfectly legit.


End file.
